The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Substrate processing systems may be used to perform etching and/or other processing of substrates such as semiconductor wafers. When processing substrates, a robot with an end effector may be used to place an unprocessed or clean substrate on a pedestal in a processing chamber of the substrate processing system. During processing, a gas mixture is introduced into the processing chamber and plasma may be struck to deposit, etch and/or otherwise treat the substrate. After the substrate has been treated, the end effector may be used to remove the treated or dirty substrate from the processing chamber.